Miku Hatsune
Miku Hatsune '''is a major character from the vocal synthesizer series ''VOCALOID. She made her official debut in [[Murder 0: Genesis|''Genesis]].'' Canon Miku originates from an alternate, highly-advanced Earth. It is here that humanity has discovered the key to allowing advanced A.Is walk among them in the form of realistic looking androids. She is specifically called a ''“Vocaloid”, a type made specifically for entertaining the masses through song and dance. Built by a company by the name of '''Crypton Future Media, she is one of the first Vocaloids of Japanese design to make it big, and is now considered the poster child for Vocaloids all over. Pre-Convergence Prior to being taken by the Umbrella Corporation, Miku was at Crypton Future Media headquarters, being investigated for discrepancies in her memory data bank. It is generally believed that she was taken shortly after being temporarily shut off for further investigation. Plot Involvement Genesis Miku was initially a somewhat active presence in the earlier stages of the Murder Game, quickly striking a friendship with other participants such as Blake Dormi and Senna, among others. As she had no offensive capability, she was issued weapons by Umbrella when she was forced along with everyone else to fight off S.H.I.E.L.D. and their Avengers in the beginning, most notably guns, which Miku kept over the course of the event. In the penultimate chapter, she is killed by a mutated William Birkin, who also went on to kill Fierce-Heart Ali, Jaffar, and Kazuo Tengan, before being put down by the rest of the group, avenging Miku's death. Fighting of the Spirit It is revealed during the fight with Hela that Miku had been rescued and rebuilt by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the aftermath of Point Zero. Though they had wished to return her home, Miku had decided to travel the Multiverse in order to share her music with everyone while remaining an unlikely ally of the organization. Natasha Romanoff calls her in order to get her assistance, and Miku is able to use her singing to weaken Hela and her droid army, allowing the battle to turn to the Coalition's favor. Epilogue(s) Genesis She never received an epilogue due to her untimely death. Character Relationships * Blake Dormi - A character original to the Murder Series who debuted in Genesis. The two of them quickly developed a friendly relationship between each other in the event, and possibly more, but it was quickly cut short by her untimely death. * Gumi Megpoid - A fellow Vocaloid who debuted in Far Away Lights. Gumi was Miku's best friend back in their world, and in convinced that Miku is still alive, as she has no knowledge of Miku's death. It is unknown whether or not Gumi knows Miku was rebuilt. * Natasha Romanoff - A character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe that debuted in Fighting of the Spirit. Natasha remained a close friend of Miku's, calling her on her phone during the battle with Hela as she had faith Miku could help in the battle. Trivia * Though Miku is chronologically 9 years old, her body was built to resemble that of a 16 year old's, which is the age one can describe her to be biologically as such. * Because she is the first VOCALOID many got to know and the first to draw a large amount of attention, there are a number of common misconceptions about her: ** Miku is often mistaken as the very first VOCALOID produced by those new or unfamiliar with the software's history, or the first VOCALOID2 released. * The friendship between Miku and Natasha is a joking reference to an infamous commercial where Natasha's actress, Scarlett Johansson, calls Miku on her phone. Category:Characters Category:Genesis Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Fighting of the Spirit